diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Weltenwanderer/Blutelfen
| Einsatzgebiet = Immersangwald, Geisterlande, Östliche Pestländer | Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig (Starke Bindung zu Silbermond) | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut | WoWPedia = Farstriders | Weiterführende Links = }} :Heck, even an arrow alone is dangerous in the hands of a Farstrider. Ursprünglich eine rein hochelfische Waldläufereinheit haben sich die meisten Weltenwanderer die den Angriff der Geißel auf Quel'Thalas überlebten den Blutelfen angeschlossen. Ihren Sitz haben die Weltenwanderer in Silbermond und sind auch als staatliche Einrichtung anzusehen, zum offiziellen Militär gehören sie jedoch nicht. Die Armee die derzeit Quel'Thalas verteidigt ist nur eine kleine Einheit abseits der Weltenwanderer deren Reihen derart ausgedünnt sind, dass es ihnen ohnehin nicht möglich wäre, gezielte Kriegsführung zu betreiben. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Blutelfen sind die Weltenwanderer bzw. generell die Waldläufer weniger von den Entzugserscheinungen nach dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens betroffen gewesen.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Hintergrund Die Weltenwanderer der Blutelfen sind eine kleine aber äusserst geschickte Einheit von Waldläufern, Spähern und Assassinen. Die Organisation geht auf die Trollkriege vor ungefähr 2800 Jahren zurück, den Namen nahm die Gruppierung allerdings erst vor groben 500 Jahren an. Der Name "Weltenwanderer" sollte für ihre Tätigkeiten sprechen, nämlich dass sie die Interessen von Quel'Thalas und die der Hochelfen nah und fern wahren würden. Mitglieder der Weltenwanderer bereisten ganz Azeroth, so dies als nötig erachtet wurde. Ihre Mission ist weitreichend: das Böse finden und gänzlich ausrotten. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf Quel'Thalas selbst, aber von Zeit zu Zeit dringen sie auch weiter vor und schlagen dort gezielt zu, wo sie die größten Auswirkungen ihrer Bemühungen erwarten.WoW Enzyklopädie Entgegen der mehrheitlichen Gefühle ihres Volkes stellen die Weltenwanderer eine der wenigen Gruppierungen dar, welche noch als nobel und ehrenhaft gelten. Diese Gruppierung von Waldläufern hat immer noch eine sehr starke Bindung zu ihrem Land und ist überzeugt dies wiedererobern zu können ohne ihre Gesinnung zu vergessen. Mit der Zeit entwickelten sich die Ziele der Weltenwanderer. Als die Trollbedrohung zurückgedrängt worden war, suchten sie sich andere Beschäftigungen und wurden zu einem tödlichen Einsatzkommando welches auch Grenzpatrouillen übernahm. Als der Zweite Krieg ausbrach, schlossen sich die Weltenwanderer wie auch die anderen Hochelfen der Allianz an und bekämpften hauptsächlich die Berserker der Trolle während andere die Grenzen sicherten oder neue Waldläufer aufgrund des Krieges ausbildeten. Heutzutage sieht man sie nur selten weit weg von zu Hause. Sie versuchen indessen den südlichen Teil von Quel'Thalas wieder einzunehmen, welcher massgeblich von der Seuche betroffen wurde; die südlichsten Teile sind gänzlich unter Kontrolle der Geißel. Die Weltenwanderer kämpfen ebenso um den Erhalt des Immersangwaldes und gehen gegen die Amani vor. Organisation Bereits zu Zeiten der Sonnenwanderer-Dynastie standen die Weltenwanderer etwas abseits des regulären thalassischen Heeres, wenngleich unter dem Oberbefehl der Krone. Angeführt werden sie vom Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond, derzeit Halduron Wolkenglanz welcher Sylvanas' Position seit ihrem Tod innehält. Wenngleich einige Weltenwanderer militärische Ränge innehaben so sind sie doch eher guerillamässig organisiert. Zumeist streifen sie in Banden zwischen drei und fünf Leuten durch die Lande, von welchen einer das Kommando für die Angriffe innehat.Dark Factions, S. 178 Die Weltenwanderer ziehen einen Kampf aus dem Hinterhalt einer geordneten Schlacht vor und ihre bevorzuge Waffe ist der Bogen. Gesinnung Die Weltenwanderer haben seit langer Zeit den Ruf, tapfere und ehrenhafte Elfen zu sein, die den Gesetzen Respekt und Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Lange waren sie der Inbegriff für selbstlose Aufopferung. Seit den blutigen Verwüstungen durch die Geißel in Quel'Thalas haben die Weltenwanderer einiges von ihrem Optimismus verloren. Doch sie erfüllen immer noch ihre Rolle als Beschützer der Blutelfen. Möglicherweise durch ihre Verbundenheit mit dem Land sind die Waldläufer oftmals spirituell, mental und physisch gesunder als viele andere Blutelfen. Zudem sind die Weltenwanderer nicht mit den Aktionen der Blutritter einverstanden und zeigen ihren Unmut ob der Versklavung des Naaru. Inwiefern sich diese Beziehungen zum Besseren entwickeln, seit der Sonnenbrunnen wieder hergestellt wurde, bleibt abzuwarten. Wie viele Blutelfen sind auch die Weltenwanderer sehr nachtragend und halten wenig von der Horde. Mit den Trollen kommen sie ebensowenig klar wie mit den Untoten und sind nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass die Horde die Verlassenen bei sich aufgenommen hat. Mit den Tauren hatten sie in der Regel wenig zu tun, sehen sie aber als bestialische Schläger an. Obschon sich Untote und Blutelfen eher weniger verstehen, bot Sylvanas Windläufer den Blutelfen ihre Hilfe an, was zu ihrem Beitritt bei der Horde führte, die Gefühle der Weltenwanderer dabei ausser Acht lassend.Dark Factions, S. 153 Fähigkeiten Blutelfische Weltenwanderer sind Kampfmaschinen, welche schnell und tödlich agieren. Nebst dem Kampf mit Pfeil und Bogen - wenngleich sie ebenso mit Klingen umgehen können, es ist nur nicht die bevorzugte Art - verfügen Weltenwanderer über druidische sowie arkane Magie.Alliance & Horde Compendium: « Arcane Ability: ... racial ability to cast four level-0 spells each day ... they need not prepare these spells ... This racial ability is handled seperately from any spellcasting the blood elf performs as part of any class ability. » Die druidische Magie rührt von der Verbundenheit zum Land und so ist es Weltenwanderern möglich beispielsweise mit Pflanzen oder Tieren zu sprechen.World of Warcraft RPG, Elven Ranger Zusammenfassend haben Weltenwanderer Zugriff auf die komplette Spruchauswahl des Waldläufers. Die Ausbildung zum Weltenwanderer ist dementsprechend hart und nebst den verbesserten Kampftechniken gehört auch eine Anatomieausbildung in den Stundenplan.Dark Factions, S. 154 Anmerkungen Kategorie:Blutelfen